Ao Piano
by Itsuhime
Summary: Just a regular night with Prussia, Austria, purple monsters, and destroyed pianos.


Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Austria did his best to ignore the obnoxious Prussian who at the moment was poking his cheek with a wide smirk on his face. The two European countries were sitting side by side in the safety of Austria's house from the harsh weather outside. Though at first Austria was alone, until a loud banging came from his front door. Deciding to be the "gracious" man, that he was, he opened it to find a soaking wet Prussia at his door.

"Hey Austria! Why don't you let me in? Help out the awesome me! Kesese!" Austria, dumbfounded, slammed the door, gently, on the Prussian. He walked back to his couch and began sipping his coffee. After moment of peace, he heard the annoying 'kesese' sound, but not coming from his door, but his window.

"WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS? WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?" Austria just stared at what was on the opposite side of his window, not believing a single moment of it. Prussia on the other hand was closed eyed and singing with great passion to Austria's window. It went on like this for a little while, but in the end Prussia was let in to Austria's house.

Now, the two were sitting side by side on Austria's couch. Prussia was only in his boxers since his clothes were soaking wet and were hanged to dry. Austria tried his best to go back to drinking his coffee in peace, but the Prussian decided to start poking his cheek.

"Hey Austria. Why don't you get your aristocratic ass to bed, and i'll join you with mein awesome five meters!" Austria flushed a bright red. "Idiot! W-why w-w-ould I-I do something like that!"

"Kesese~ You now you want to." Prussia leaned in to the Austrian and whispered, "don't 'cha?"  
Austria shivered at Prussia's hot breath warming up his ear. "Idiot!" And with that the embarrassed Austrian left stomping his way off.

Austria sighed. After angrily stomping away he managed to get himself lost in his own house! He looked around. What he knew was that:

1. He is lost.  
2. His house is apparently fucking huge.

3. All the halls look the same.

4. His house was made to match a maze.

He decided to keep walking. Who knows, he might end up somewhere? Maybe he'll find a telephone on his way and he can call Hungary for help.

He walked for probably a good hour or so, and he hadn't found a single place he knew, he hadn't even heard Prussia. Now that he thought about it. Prussia was almost never quiet, or silent for that matter, strange... If he thought it couldn't get any worse; the lights decided to all go out. Just his luck.

Now, lost and stuck in his blacked out house, he began to worry. Everything was pitch black and eerie. Every step he took echoed along the endless hallways. He kept walking in one direction, unsure of what to expect, suddenly he heard a crash behind him. Austria quickly turned around and saw nothing, but then again it was pitch black. He decided to brush the topic off, and continue on his way.. somewhere.

After an unknown amount of time he saw light. It was seeping through the cracks around a door. He ran quickly towards it and opened it. He stepped in but was met with emptiness. The whole room was white (the wall was plain white, and the floorboards were all painted white) and there was a lone white piano in the center of it all.

He walked towards the piano to examine it. On closer inspection he realized this was his prized grand piano painted all over with cheap white paint. His eyes twitched. He was furious. If Prussia did this he'll pay. Flames were now emitting from Austria. But in that moment of sheer anger. Pop. A purple monster popped right out of the floor board scaring the shit outta Austria. Austria fell back in fright, and he could only stare in horror at the ugly purple beast, and the monster stared back. 'This is like in one of Japan's games!' He gasped in his mind. The only thing he could think of was to stay and wait for help, but that wasn't an option now that the monster emerged out of the floor and started walking towards him. Austria stumbled up and made a run for the door.

Just after he crossed the doors he collapsed. He hasn't ran this hard in ages. While trying to catch his breath. He felt chills run down his spine. The monster was standing right behind him. Austria nearly peed his pants, but he started running like Italy for his life. He ran into the next room he found and scrambled to the closet to hide.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

His heart was beating like crazy. What was going on? Is this one of Prussia's sick jokes? He shook the thought out of his head. He had to be calm, if he didn't want the thing to find him.

Austria stayed curled up in the closet for a while and deemed that the close was clear. Before he could push the closet door open, he heard the creaking of a door being open. He gasped but quickly covered his mouth as to not make any more noises. He heard the ting enter and starting to walk around the room. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it'll leave, and finally exhaled when he heard the door slowly shut.

"It's raping time."

The monster opened the closet door, and started singing.

"Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me." The purple monster sang whilst licking his lips, "shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me. Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me."

Austria fainted.

The next morning, Austria woked up and noticed that he was in his own room, sleeping on his bed. He sighed in relief. 'It was all just a dream' he smiled to himself. He turned over to get the cold side of the bed and stared in horror. He was face to face with the purple monster. Austria screamed and fainted on his bed.

"Kesese~" The monster took off his head revealing to just be a costume and underneath was Prussia holding a camera. "He'll never live this down." Prussia chuckled to himself as he pressed stop on his camera.

* * *

**Author Note**

Hello! I'm alive! Yay! Sorry for the in-activeness, that's just me being lazy :P I'm trying to update Cadente, but I have so many plot bunnies, it's not even funny. D; I can't stop thinking about them unless they get written. So if you'd like a idea for a story just pm me, and I could tell you one of my ideas if you'd like.

Now the story you just read. I don't even know. To get better at writing I asked if anyone wanted me to right them a Hetalia fanfic. And well someone requested this. So yeah~ What do you think. I defiantly need to improve on my writing, so please review!  
Also if you have a request for a Hetalia fanfic, you can tell me and I'll try my best to write it! I need to improve!

Oh, and yes, this is a PewDiePie reference.


End file.
